Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leaf spring, a housing, a light scanning apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a light scanning apparatus to be used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a light scanning apparatus having the following configuration is well known. Specifically, there has been known a light scanning apparatus configured to form a latent image on a photosensitive member by deflecting a light beam emitted from a light source with a rotary polygon mirror and guiding the deflected light beam onto a photosensitive surface of the photosensitive member with optical components such as a lens and a mirror.
Inside the light scanning apparatus, there is provided a deflector including the rotary polygon mirror for performing deflection scanning with laser beams guided from a semiconductor laser, for example, the rotary polygon mirror. This forms a mechanism in which the semiconductor laser is repeatedly turned on and off in accordance with operation of a photosensitive drum while laser beams are scanned on the photosensitive drum to obtain a desired latent image.
Normally, optical components forming such a mechanism are stored in a housing so as to be protected from dart-causing substances. However, there has been a problem in that the housing is scraped off by the operation of mounting a variety of components to generate a separated material separated from the housing and the separated material adheres to the optical component. In order to deal with this problem, for example, there has been proposed a technology of collecting the separated material and the like with use of an adhesive applied onto the bottom surface and the side surface of the housing (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-148550).
In the related art, however, the adhesive is applied almost throughout the bottom surface and the side wall inside the housing except a circuit board for driving a polygon mirror. That is, the related art has the problem in that the adhesive is to be extensively applied onto places to which the separated material may move.